Destiny ?
by Uchiha Meylin-Chan
Summary: Takdir? Ada sebagian orang yang percaya dan sebagian tidak.Haruno Sakura termasuk dalam kategori orang yang tidak mempercayai nya.Tapi apakah ia masih tidak mempercayainya saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan takdir.Takdir yang menyebabkan persahabatannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto merenggang bahkan bisa dibilang hancur.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : Destiny ?**

**Author : Uchiha Meylin-Chan**

**Pair : SasuSaku slight NaruSaku**

**Genre : Friendship,Hurt,and Romance**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : Typo(s),Alur berantakan,dll**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ^^**

"Sakura-Chan,Teme kalian tau? Aku merasa bahwa kita bertiga

ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama." Beberapa buah kalimat yang terlontar dari seorang pria pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto membuat kedua temannya yang sedang menulis menghentikan aktivitas nya gadis berambut pink yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua manusia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di sebelah kiri nya.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura,satu-satu nya gadis yang berada diruangan bernuansa orange itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hehehe..Maksudku,kurasa kita itu ditakdirkan untuk bersahabat baru mengingatnya kemarin ini dari kelas 1 SMA kita bertiga selalu masuk kelompok belajar yang sama dari beberapa mata pelajaran sampai kelas 2 ini,hehe..Menurut mu bagaimana Sakura-Chan,Teme?" Naruto yang telah selesai mengeluarkan pendapat nya pun menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Hmm..Kurasa itu hanya kebetulan saja kok Naruto,entah bagaimana dengan kalian berdua,yang jelas aku tidak mempercayai yang namanya takdir." Jawab Sakura sambil melanjutkan aktivitas menulisnya yang tadi sempat ia hentikan.

"Apa!?Kenapa kau tidak percaya Sakura-Chan? Berada dalam regu piket,kelompok belajar,dan semua yang telah kita alami bertiga,kau anggap itu semua hanya kebetulan?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis disampingnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Sakura menghela menatap Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sahabat kuning nya ini tidak mengerti bahwa ia tengah _kedatangan tamu_ tak diundang,sehingga kesabarannya berkurang berkali-kali lipat.

"Huuh..Kita bahas lain kali saja Naruto,aku sedang tidak mood membahas masalah pada membahas masalah ini,lebih baik kita selesaikan saja tugas kelompok dulu ini _Baka._" Jawab Sakura dengan malas.

"Kau tidak asyik Sakura-Chan,belakangan ini kau cepat sekali ya,kalau menurut mu bagaimana Teme?Kau percaya atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto sambil mulai menulis menggunakan bolpoint milik nya.

"Hn,aku percaya-"

Tok..tok..tok

"Naruto,buka pintu nya,ini ibu." Seruan seorang wanita didepan kamar Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Iya Kaa-San,tunggu sebentar." Naruto pun segera membukakan pintu untuk seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang berusia sekitar 30-an tengah berada didepan pintu kamar nya sambil membawa nampan berwarna coklat yang berisi beberapa cemilan dan 3 buah juice yang berbeda rasa,yaitu juice rasa Jeruk untuk Naruto,rasa Tomat untuk Sasuke,dan rasa Strawberry untuk Sakura.

Kushina,_nama ibu Naruto_ pun menyerahkan nampan tersebut ke pada anak semata wayang nya ia menengok ke dalam kamar anaknya untuk melihat 2 sahabat baik Naruto yang sudah _sangat_ sering berkunjung ke rumah nya untuk kerja kelompok maupun hanya untuk sekedar terkekeh pelan melihat Naruto,Sasuke,dan Sakura yang sudah seperti saudara kandung.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat Kushina datang pun terseyum dan menyapa wanita yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ibu mereka sendiri.

"Konnichiwa Baa san." Sasuke hanya menyapa singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Konnichiwa Kushina-Baa san,maaf kami merepotkan Baa san hari ini _lagi_." Sapa Sakura sambil memasang wajah tidak enak,karena beberapa hari belakangan ini dia dan Sasuke selalu datang ke rumah Naruto untuk kerja kelompok.

Sebenarnya Sasuke,Sakura,dan Naruto sudah menetapkan jadwal dirumah siapa akan mengerjakan tugas bertiga sudah sepakat bahwa jika ada tugas kelompok pelajaran IPA mereka akan mengerjakan dirumah Naruto,sedangkan jika ada tugas kelompok pelajaran Matematika mereka mengerjakannya dirumah Sasuke,dan yang terakhir jika mereka mempunyai tugas kelompok pelajaran Bahasa Jepang mereka akan mengerjakannya dirumah Sakura.3 mata pelajaran tersebut memang lebih banyak memberi tugas kelompok daripada tugas untuk mata pelajaran yang lain,hanya sesekali saja memberi tugas seperti 3 mata pelajaran diatas yang setiap minggunya memberi tugas mereka bertiga pun sudah sepakat bahwa jika ada tugas kelompok diluar 3 mata pelajaran tersebut mereka akan mengerjakan diluar rumah.

"Haha..Kalian tidak merepotkan kok Sakura-Chan, san malah sangat senang karena belakangan ini kalian sering main ke sini." Kushina tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu Baa san tinggal dulu ya." Kushina pun melangkah menjauh dari kamar sang anak.

"Ha' gozaimasu Kushina-Baa san!" Seru Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja ia tinggikan agar Kushina yang telah melangkah menjauh dari kamar Naruto mendengarnya.

"Dou itashimashite Sakura-Chan!" Kushina pun tetap melangkah sambil membalas perkataan Sakura dengan suara yang _juga_ sengaja ia tinggikan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping pintu kamarnya pun

terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Ibu_ nya_ dan pun segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Sakura yang _masih_ tetap setia berkutat dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Oi Teme,Sakura-Chan,kita istirahat sebentar ya!? Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi." Naruto yang telah menaruh nampan tersebut dimeja tempat Sasuke dan Sakura menulis pun mengambil juice jeruk miliknya.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berhenti mengerjakan tugas mereka dan menatap nampan coklat yang tadi dibawakan oleh Ibu Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan bahasa ambigu nya sambil mengambil juice tomat.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menganguk singkat sambil mengambil juice strawberry kesukaannya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang entah mengapa terlihat bergetar.

Sakura yang tiba-tiba menaruh kembali juice strawberry nya membuat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah meminum juice mereka masing-masing melihat Sakura dengan tatapan .. tapi khusus untuk Sasuke yang tentu saja mempertahankan wajah _innocent_ nya,yang sebenarnya juga menyiratkan tatapan bingung yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Sakura-Chan!Kau kenapa?Apa kau sedang sakit?" Naruto yang melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba pucat dan sang _empu_ nya yang tengah menjambak rambutnya sendiri membuat ia tanpa sadar mencengkram erat kedua pundak Sakura dan juga terus memperlihatkan tatapan yang s_angat_ khawatir.

Sasuka yang melihat kejadian itu tidak mampu berkata hanya menatap datar 2 sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti eh?

"Akhh...Sakit!" Sakura _yang_ sepertinya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya merintih kesakitan sambil terus menjambak rambutnya.

Naruto yang tidak tahan melihat keadaan Sakura yangs seperti itu pun langsung memeluk erat Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Naruto,cepat gendong Sakura ke bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Sasuke yang berkata secara tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang tidak terpikir _sama sekali _untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

Naruto pun dengan sigap mengangkat sakura a_la_ bridal style.

Sasuke yang lebih dulu tiba dimobilnya pun membukakan pintu mobil nya saat melihat Naruto yang sedang menggendong Sakura telah sampai didepan pintu mobilnya.

Kushina yang tadi sempat melihat Naruto menggendong Sakura saat ia tengah mengambil air minum di kulkas membuat _naluri_ ke-ibuannya mengejar mengapa ia mendapat firasatnya tidak buruk saat melihat Sakura yang tengah di gendong oleh anaknya.

Kushina pun segera berteriak memanggil anaknya yang tinggal beberapa meter dari mobil Sasuke.

"Naruto!Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?!" Naruto yang mendengar suara ibunya tetap berlari menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Nanti ku hubungi Bu!" Naruto menjawab dengab _singkat,jelas,dan padat_ yang membuat _sang Ibu_ Kushina yang biasanya cerewet dan banyak bicara menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

Ohh...Hanya sekedar informasi,Kushina tidak bertanya lagi bukan karena jawaban sang anak yang memuaskan,melainkan suara sang anak yang _sangat_ terdengar cemas dan khawatir.

Kushina yang melihat mobil Sasuke yang tengah melaju meninggalkan kediamannya pun hanya mampu berdoa untuk keselamatan Sakura.

Sasuke yang mengendarai mobilnya diatas rata-rata kecepatan maksimum

yang diperbolehkan dijalanan itu pun berkali-kali melihat melalui kaca spion mobilnya keadaan 2 lebih tepatnya keadaan sahabat pink nya eh?

"Sakiiiiit.." Sakura yang sepertinya mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya pun hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram erat baju Naruto.

"Bertahanlah Sakura-Chan." Naruto yang tidak tahan melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat pun hanya mampu merapikan ramput _soft pink_ sahabatnya yang terlihat berantakan karena dijambak oleh sang _empu-_nya sendiri.

Blue Sapphire tersebut tidak tau,bahwa sang Onxy tengah menggertakan gigi nya melihat perlakuan nya terhadap sang emerald.

**TBC**


End file.
